A variety of prior art finishing devices have been developed for the finish of objects, for instance those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,169, 3,667,170, 4,258,509, 3,491,494, 3,747,286 and 3,866,361. Each of the above mentioned prior art references teach a variation of a finishing device which has only one surface capable of finishing an article while the opposite surface of the device is used primarily for accommodating some form of support member, such as a male coupling, a hub, a backing pad, etc., extending from that surface to provide means for connecting the finishing device to a drive member. One of the drawbacks associated with prior art finishing devices is that a surface which is capable of supporting an abrasive material for finishing is totally ignored in favor of a supporting member for supporting the finishing member to the drive member.